


Patiently

by greenleafin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleafin/pseuds/greenleafin
Summary: Genji has a talent for doing hair





	Patiently

"Hold these, please.” She took the bobby pins that were offered to her, taking care not to turn her head. Her scalp was a little sore at that point, and she couldn’t see what the point of all this was, but it made Genji happy. So she remained seated in the uncomfortable wooden chair he had pulled out for her, and waited patiently while he seemed to take each individual strand of her hair and pull it into the braid he was doing. She was no expert on hair styling. The most she could do was a pony tail of some variety, a loose bun, or a bun on top of her hair tight enough to pull at her temples. She only knew how to do the final look because of ballet recitals throughout her life.

Amélie let out a long sigh. “I’m going to move, Genji.” He hummed in acknowledgement, keeping a grip on the locks he was working with as she slid her back up the chair once more. She reached out and plucked her phone off the table, bringing it up to her face to look at the time.

“It’s been an hour and three minutes.” Her tone was even, but Genji knew the underlying exasperation she was feeling.

He tapped her shoulder, and she held up her hand so he could take a bobby pin from her fingers. “I’m almost done, I promise.” She exhaled with more force than was necessary, and got a small tug on her hair in response. She flicked her eyes back to glare at him, but he would never see. He tapped her again, her arm automatically going up in response and he took the final two pins, placing them in between his lips.

True to his word, she felt the ends of her hair being plaited and one more pin was slid into place. He took his hands off her head and she kept herself from muttering something snippy.

“Holy shit, Amé. This looks so cool.” She turned her head to look back at him, quirking an eyebrow until he handed her a mirror. He grabbed the other one and positioned it at the back of her head while she tilted hers until it caught the reflection of the other.

When she saw what he had done she gasped quietly. Little petals had been assembled using her hair at the top, tiny braids drooping down from each one and looping together to replicate vines or stems. From there four thin twists had been connected together, disappearing into the final braid that looked like a basket weaving.

The lack of appreciation was enough to make Genji squirm momentarily. “So, um, you like it right?”

“Genji,” she started, spinning in her chair to look at him. He looked nervous, usual confidence diminished just a slight bit. “It looks beautiful. This is absolutely not going to be an everyday thing, but I’ll let you do my hair more often.” He smiled wide. “Also yes, you can post this on pinterest or wherever.”

At her permission, he lunged for his phone before gently turning her face this way and that so he could get multiple angles. He popped back down to rest his chin on her shoulder before snapping a picture of them together, kissing her on the cheek before righting himself. “You’re going to make me famous online.” She touched her cheek, feeling the ghost of his lips on it still. Amélie Lacroix did not blush. Though if she did, her face would have been pink.

“We going out tonight?” he asked as he retreated into the kitchen, grabbing two water bottles and tossing her one.

“I suppose we can.”

“Great. I want you to take a tally of everyone that compliments your hair and report back to me at the end of the night.” She snickered and removed herself from the chair to stretch.

“Fine. But only if I can do your makeup special tonight.”

He grinned once more and nodded. “Deal.”

Amélie repeated the gesture and pointed to the chair. “Sit,” she commanded. Genji did as she said, and she hesitated a moment, looming over him before pulling his hair back and kissing his forehead. “I’m going to make you beautiful.”

“I already am.”

“ _More_ beautiful then,” she amended, trying not to laugh at the mock-offended look at his face. Tonight was going to be wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a quick little drabble for katie!! she got me into genjame and it's beautiful. 
> 
> quick update on some other stuff! moi poldsolnechnik is finished, just needs to be proofread before i post. boiling point is about halfway done and on its way! 
> 
> as always u can find me on [tumblr](http://whillowed.tumblr.com/) for updates, send me questions, submit stuff, or whatever you want! i also have a twitter that you can find[here!!](https://twitter.com/maxalackin) im a lot more active on there and would love new mutuals. 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
